When Will I Breathe Again
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: They warehouse is saved. Now what will happen to HG? She's being taken away again by Mr. Korsan. But he gives Helena some time to say her goodbyes. My become a longer story. Idk.


**Okay so this literally came to my mind as I woke up today. Lol. That and that Myka would like Flyleaf. Idk. I must have been dreaming or something but here it is. This may be the beginning of a larger story but I don't know for sure. Let me know what you think and maybe I will. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just play here. :)**

* * *

Helena smiled at Leena as she passed her a cup of tea. She was then surprised to see her pass one to Myka as well. She raised an eyebrow. Leena gave Myka a knowing smile as Myka began to blus they were sitting in the living area with Pete and Claudia waiting for Artie to come back. Helena smiled at Myka.

"I developed a taste for chai tea over the past year or so," Myka admitted.

"A lovely tea."

"I like the lattes as well but I kept hearing your voice in my head when I drank them."

"Oh, I remember that," Claudia said. She scrunched up her face. "Bloody Americans. You've been destroying tea since you threw it off that bloody ship. Latte. Abomination, I tell you." They all laughed at her impersonation.

"What can I say. Coffee has warped your minds." They chuckled.

"So what are you going to do now," Pete asked.

"I'm hoping I'll get to come back. I've missed you all, so very much." She took Myka's hand in her own. "And after all this, I..." they're eyes met. Myka squeezed her hand. Neither let go as they turned back to the others. Claudia and Pete were talking about something. Helena didn't say anything but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting her wish. If Artie had anything to say about it she'd be going back in the bottle, as it were. So she would treasure this short time with those she loved. She squeezed Myka's hand again.

Mr. Korsan and Artie came into the room as Claudia was explaining war re-enactments. Helena was shaking her head. They looked to them when Artie cleared his throat. Myka and Helena both tensed when they saw them. Korsan raised an eyebrow when he saw them holding hands. Helena started to pull away but Myka gripped her hand to stop her. Helena looked at her. Myka just smiled at her.

"Due to Agent Nealson's seemingly sudden change of heart, Miss. Wells will not be going back into her confinement." The room exploded as Pete and Claudia started talking. Helena simply turned back to Myka and smiled.

"Wait," Pete said. "Artie had a change of heart?" Helena looked at the older man. He just shrugged.

"What? I'm allowed to change my opinion about people. She's more than proved her self with all thats happened. I have no doubt of her loyalty to the warehouse." Helena smiled at him. He just gave her a curt nod. Helena turned back to Myka.

"Does this mean she can stay," Myka asked.

"No," Mr. Korsan said.

"What," Artie'd voice demanded over all the other voices. "But I thought you said..."

"We trust you Agent Nealson, but first we want some reassurances beyond your gut. She will go with me for now and when the time comes that we believe she can be trusted...she'll return." He turned to Helena. "Miss. Wells, if you'll please come with me." Myka was in shock as Helena stood up. She felt anger bubble up inside her. All her life she'd done as she was told, took orders, didn't complain. But this time they were taking something from her. Something that she loved.

"No," Myka said sternly. "No," she said a bit louder.

"Agent Bering," Mr. Korsan said. Myka jumped up and grabbed Helena's hand.

"No. You can't take her." Artie looked at her with a sad understanding.

"Myka," he started.

"How do I know you won't take her memories again, or worse." Helena stepped closer to her.

"Myka." She tried to express herself with her eyes. Myka shook her head.

"No. I just got you back. Really got you back. You're here and you don't want to hurt anyone. You're the person I always knew you were, Helena. I feel like I can finally admit it and tell you..."

"Myka." Helena looked to her left. Korsan was standing a few feet away.

"I don't care. Let him hear me. Let them all hear me. Let the whole damn world know. I. Love. You." Everyone ignored Claudia little squeal."I love Helena Grace Wells. And I'm finally not afraid anymore, because I know you are the person I fell in love with. I can't loose you, Helena. Not again. Not after everything." Helena placed her hands on Myka's cheeks. Tear were streaming down both their faces. "Don't leave me. Please. I can't...I can't..." Helena did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed her. She kissed her Myka. It was soft and passionate as they finally expressed their hearts. They parted, foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too, Myka. I love you and I don't want to go either. I want to stay here with you." She gave her lips another quick kiss. "I never want to leave your side again."

"But its not up to either of you," Korsan said, breaking the spell around them. Myka glared at him over Helena's shoulder. You couldn't tell it but inside he felt a little shiver of fear. "She must come with me. She will be treated fairly, Agent Wells. I give you my word. I'll even have Jane oversee her, if it will make you feel better.

"Will I get to talk to her?"

"That is for the Regents to decide.

"Well since you and Jane are the only ones left that shouldn't take long."

"The new Regents are being chosen as we speak. By the time I return we will be once again at full strength." Myka looked back into Helena's eyes.

"Let her stay," she said softly.

"Agent Bering..."

"Just for tonight. One night." She looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. "Please." Korsan looked about to refuse once more when Artie stepped in.

"I give you my word she will be here tomorrow, Mr. Korsan." Korsan glared at him. Artie simply looked proudly at Myka.

"It will be your head if she's gone." Artie nodded. In a blink Mr. Korsan was gone. Myka and Helena smiled at each other. They kissed again. This time getting cat calls from Claudia and Pete. They were laughing when they parted. Helena turned to smile at Artie. She released Myka to walk over to him.

"Thank you, Artie. I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm so glad you trust me." She hugged him.

"I do, but if you hurt Myka...I will hunt you down and kill you."

"You have my word, Artie. If it is within my power she will never know pain from me again." He patter her shoulder before she released him.

"Lets eat," Pete declared. "Saving the word makes me hungry."

"Moving from the couch to the lounge chair makes you hungry," Claudia said as she followed him out of the living room. Artie followed them, yelling something. Myka and Helena paid them no mind as they looked into each other's eyes. They smile. Myka slipped her hands into Helena's hands.

"Helena...would you do me the honor and pleasure of spending the night with me," she asked with a soft blush. Helena felt like her heart was going to explode with all the joy that filled her.

"Yes, my love." Myka captured her lips in deep, passionate kiss. Myka really wished they weren't standing in the middle of the living room. She felt the urge to push Helena up against a wall and have her way with her. She grinned at the idea as they parted. Helena gave her a questioning look.

"Really happy thoughts," Myka told her.

"Oh, well I look forward to learning what makes you so...happy." The last word was said with a sexy husk. She bit her lip for a second before reclaiming Helena's lips. They were interrupted some time later by a soft clearing of a throat. They parted to find Leena standing in the doorway into the dinning room.

"Are you two hungry?" Myka's stomach answered before her mouth could.

"I'll take that as a yes." Myka looked at Helena. Helena stepped back but keeping a hand in her own.

"Come, my love. We have time." Leena watched them walk by with a huge smile on her face. She'd never seen either woman glow the way they were right now. Their auras seemed to dance inside each other. She could almost hear music as she watched them. She went to finish dinner.

Dinner had been wonderful. They'd sat and talked. Helena and Myka were always touching in one way or another. When they excused themselves no one commented except to say goodnight. Pete however had a smirk on his face as they passed him. Myka just stuck her tongue out at him before turing to go up the stairs. Helena followed her willingly. They came to a stop in front of Myka's door. Myka turned around to face Helena.

"What is it, love?" Myka bit her lip.

"I've never done this...with a woman." Helena smiled at her.

"It's alright," she told her. She gave her a quick kiss.

"You have, though. What if I'm not any...well good?" Helena gave a soft chuckle. She reached around Myka and opened the door. She then led her inside before shutting the door behind them.

"You will be fine. I think we have so much pent up inside that neither of us will have a problem...coming to completion." The way she said the last part made Myka's knees a little weak. She closed her eyes. So many images of how things could go...pleasantly, raced through her mind in that moment. She felt a shock run through her as a wet, silky tongue caress her neck.

Helena pulled her into her as she teased her neck. Myka gave a soft 'guh'. Her hands came up to grip Helena's back. Teeth entered the picture as Helena nipped at the cord of muscle in her neck. Nails bit into Helena's back. She licked her way up to Myka's ear and nipped at the tender lobe.

"Oh, god. Helena..." She was right. Myka felt like she could come just from the foreplay alone. Suddenly her shirt was being pulled over her head. Then Helena was removing her own clothing. Myka was struck by how beautiful she was. She reached out and gripped bare hips. Her hands gently moved up soft sides until they came to a stop, just below covered breast. Myka brought her eyes up to meet Helena's gaze. Helena slid her hands up bare arms to just as bare shoulders. She pulled Myka to her.

"I love you," she whispered before their lips met again. As they kissed pants disappeared and they made their way to the bed. They fell. Somehow Helena ended up on top. Myka wrapped her legs around slim hips. She gasped into Helena's mouth as she felt pressure on her center. Helena smiled into the kiss. She knew it wouldn't take long. She quickly removed their bras. She decided to keep the panties as she couldn't conceive moving away from Myka right now. She reached down, lifting Myka's legs a little higher until she could get into the perfect position and thrust her hips forward. Myka cried out. She bit her lip as pleasure coursed through her. She kissed down to Myka's neck once more, claiming the tender skin there with teeth and tongue. She held herself up with and elbow placed above Myka's left shoulder, fingers tangling in soft hair.

"Helena," Myka whimpered.

"I know beloved." Myka's hands clung to her back as she began to make regular thrust. She could feel as well as hear Myka's breathing getting shorter. "Let go my love. I'm here." Nails dug into the flesh of her lower back. "I love you so much, Myka. My Beloved."

"Helena...oh god...I...ah...god yes..." Myka gasped. She was so close. So close. She gripped Helena's back as she thrust into her. "Yeah...right there...god...Helena...please...I need you to...god touch me...please..." Helena used her left hand to reach between them. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh as she slipped her fingers into hot wetness, like she'd never felt before. She slipped deeper until she found Myka's opening. "Do it...please...OH GOD YESSSS!" She cried out as Helena slipped two fingers deep inside her." Helena couldn't believe how wet she was. She let her Hips lead the thrust of her fingers. Myka's nails dug deeper as she got closer and closer. "Hel...Helena...god...I'm gonna...gonna...oh god..." Helena kissed her to cover the scream of Myka's climax. As much as she wanted to hear that glorious sound she knew they were not alone in the house. Myka squeezed and quivered around her body and fingers as she climaxed. Helena was pretty sure she was going to have some nice marks on her lower back as Myka gripped at her.

"That's it love," Helena whispered. "You're okay." Myka had gone limp in her arms. She gently pulled her finger out of her lover. Myka gave a weak protest. Her green eyes opened sleepily as Helena brought the fingers in question up to eye level. Myka blushed a little when she saw how wet they were. All possible embarrassment disappeared as she watched Helen take a wet finger in her mouth. She sucked it clean. Then the others. Myka's eyes were wide as she watched. Helena had her eyes closed like she was enjoying refine chocolate or tea. She released the last finger with a soft pop. She looked at Myka.

"Are you alright, love?" Myka took a second to answer because her brain wasn't really functioning at full capacity. Helena gave a smirk. That didn't help.

"I've never...no one has ever...well enjoied..."

"What? Your taste?" Myka let out a sound crossed between a moan and a whimper. Helena just kept smirking. "I rather enjoy the taste of a woman. Absolute ambrosia." She leaned forward and kissed Myka, pressing her tongue into a willing mouth. Myka moaned as she tasted herself on her lover's tongue. She slipped her hands lower, squeezing Helena's ass. They kissed for some time before parting to breathe. "How was that?" Myka smiled up at her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too. More than anything." They kissed again. Helena let out a surprised sound as she was flipped over, Myka coming to rest above her.

"My turn," she said with a grin. She kissed Helena lovingly. She pulled back to look at her. She blushed a bit as she asked a question. "What do you...what would you..." Helena kissed her gently. She pulled back to smile at her.

"Just go with your heart, my love. I trust you." Myka smiled.

"I love you." She kissed Helena. It became deep and passionate. Myka lost herself in the passion she felt for Helena, let it guide her. She kissed her way down Helena's neck to her breast. They were a little smaller than her own with tiny nipples. She took one in her mouth, causing Helena to gasp. She nipped at it and she arched into her.

"Myka..." She kissed her way to the other nipple which she took into her mouth. Helena was withering beneath her when she began to move on. She dipped her tongue into her belly button, causing Helena to squirm a bit. Myka slipped her fingers under the band of Helena's panties and slowly pulled them down to mid thigh. The smell that greeted her made her hum in approval. She forced herself to stay steady, kissing her hip bone. Helen lifted herself toward the soft lips. Myka sat up to pull the panties off. She watched Helena watching as she then removed her own. They were soaked through. Myka tossed the craps of clothing behind her before settling between Helena's thighs. She stared at her glistening pussy. Tentatively she stroked down the middle with her finger. Helena let out a soft cry as she thrusted her hips toward her. Myka smiled.

"Tell me what you want, Helena. Tell me." Helena took a deep breath.

"Your tongue, my love. I want to feel your tongue on me." Myka leaned forward, stroking her once with her tongue, gathering her wetness. She brought her tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she process her first taste of a woman. After a second she tasted her again and again until she began a slow exploration of Helena's pussy. Helena was moaning and gasping as Myka learned what she liked.

"Myka," Helena gasped. "Inside, darling. I need...ahhh..." Myka thrust her tongue into her opening. Myka was incredibly turned on as she took in all the sensations. She reached between her own thighs to stroke her clit. She wanted to come with her lover. Helena was biting her hand to keep from getting to loud. She pulled it away. "Myka, come...come here..." Myka stopped what she was doing, a little confused. She made her way up Helena's body.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked. Helena shook her head.

"No. You are wonderful. I just wanted to look at you." Helena kissed her. Myka let out a muffled cry as she was flipped onto her back once more. She was about to object when she felt a firm thigh press into her. She moaned softly. She then felt a wetness on her thigh. She realized what Helena wanted. With a little shifting they were perfect. Helena thrust forward and Myka met her. They were soon thrusting and gasping as they drove each other closer and closer to the edge.

"Myka," Helena said breathlessly.

"I know. I love you, too." Myka cried out, pulling Helena harder against her. They came together, cries muffled as they buried their faces in the each other's necks. Both women fell back, exhausted. They curled around each other, falling into a light slumber.

Myka woke up. Looking at her clock she saw it was 3:15am. She looked down at the woman curled into her left side. She kissed the top of Helena's head, tightening her arms around her. Helena snuggled closer in her sleep. Myka tried not to think about it but she couldn't help it. Tears came to her eyes as she let thoughts of loosing Helena again invaded her mind. A sob escaped before she could stop it. This woke Helena up. She looked up at Myka. Her heart dropped as she saw Myka crying. She shifted so Myka's face was buried in her shoulder. Sobs shook her lover's body and she found she too was crying. They clung to each other. It was all they could do. They couldn't deny reality, no matter how much they wanted too. Helena kissed her cheek.

"I can't live without you, now," Myka said. "I can't loose you." She looked into Helena's eyes. "We could run. Just you and me. We could run away and be together." Helena smiled softly. She brushed some of Myka's hair back.

"No. We can't run, Myka. What about Artie, Pete, Claudia, and Leena? You've already left once. What would a second time do to them?" Tears seemed to flow a new as Myka shook her head.

"I don't care." She sobbed. Helena pulled her back to her.

"Yes, you do. That is one of the many things I love about you. You care." Sobs shook Myka in her arms. "We'll find each other again, Myka. I swear it. I'll find a way back to you. I can't live without you either."

"I'm so scared, Helena. I'm so scared I'm going to loose you." Helena pulled back so she could look in Myka's eyes. She smiled at her.

"No matter where I go, I am with you, Myka. And you are with me. We love each other. A love that has moved through so much darkness will find the other side. Have faith, my love. Have faith in me." Myka nodded. Helena pulled her back to her again. They slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

Dawn came. They left the bed to shower and dress. As they descended the stairs they held hands. Myka wouldn't let Helena out of her sight. They ate breakfast with everyone. There wasn't much talk. They all knew what was coming. Leena had just cleared the table when there was a knock on the door. Myka looked at Helena. She was trying not to cry. She really was but she couldn't help it. They stepped into the living room. Mr. Korsan walked in followed by Mrs. Fredrick and a younger woman. She looked to be about Leena's age with long golden brown hair, pale skin, and bright hazel eyes. She smiled at everyone.

"Agents, Miss. Wells, this is one of our new Regents, Dr. Christine Herbert. She'll be taking charge of Miss. Wells. She smiled.

"I would say it was a pleasure but I know it's not." She spoke with a slight, Irish accent. Myka glared at the woman. "I promise you Agent Bering that I will take good care of her until we're prepared to release her."

"Where will you take her," Claudia asked.

"An undisclosed location that even you won't be able to find Miss. Donovan," Korsan answered. Christine glared at him.

"I believe it's Agent Donovan," Christine said. She turned back to Claudia. "I need time alone with her. I'm taking her to a property owned by the Regents. It's really a very nice place. Plenty of space outdoors and such."

"You're a therapist," Pete said. Christine nodded.

"Yes. Miss. Wells has been through a lot and when it is time I will bring you all in. I only want to help her. I believe she is no longer the person who tried to destroy the world, but I do believe she still has much to work through before she can once again become an agent."

"Can we contact her? Talk to her at least," Myka asked. Christine looked to Mr. Korsan.

"No," he said. "We need Miss. Wells focused on her recovery." Myka glared at him. She looked at Mrs. Fredrick. She gave her a helpless look.

"I could send you updates every once in a while," Christine said. "And I'll keep Miss. Wells informed about you and your fellow agents. It will take a while, Agent Bering, but not forever. You will see each other again." Myka nodded. She looked back to Helena. Tears began to flow anew. Helena touched her face.

"I'll come back, my love. I swear it." She kissed Myka tenderly. "I love you," she whispered after they parted.

"I love you too." Myka squeezed her hand. She couldn't let go. Suddenly Leena and Claudia were at her side. "Helena." she whimpered. Leena was able to separate them. She took Myka's hand. Claudia took the other. They stood by her as they watched Helena walk over to the Regent. Myka squeezed their hands. She couldn't stop the sobs that tore from her chest as the woman she loved was guided out of the room. Helena looked back at her. So much passed between them without words.

"Come along, Miss. Wells," Mr. Korsan said. Helena turned and walked away. Myka turned into Claudia as the crying took her over. Leena rubbed her back. She could see the fracturing in Myka's aura and prayed that she could survive this. Pete walked over. He pulled Myka to him.

"She'll be back, Myks. We'll get her back. No matter what." He moved Myka to the couch and pulled her into his lap as she cried. Everyone gathered around their broken friend..

"You have my word too, Myka. All of us. We'll get her back somehow," Artie said.

Christine sat back. She'd just giving a very distraught Helena Wells a sedative. She watched as she slowly fell asleep. She closed her medical case. She looked at Mr. Korsan.

"Are you aware of all my talents," she asked him.

"I know you're empathic." She nodded.

"So you must know that I know you don't like Miss. Wells very much. That you're still nursing your ego from where she fooled you. Know this Mr. Korsan. I will not let you cause her any undue pain. She was not herself when she did what she did."

"Be careful, Miss. Herbert." She gave him a smile that made him uneasy.

"You should be careful. I am not just an empath. I have other...talents that I will not hesitate to put into use."

"I knew it was a bad idea to put you in charge of her. You just want to protect her."

"And the warehouse. You just want to protect yourself."

"Do the other's know your connection to HG Wells?"

"Jane knows. Its how she found me. But don't worry. I won't tell Helena. It would kill her to learn the truth. To know all her pain is at the hand of the Regents." She looked at Helena. "She can never know who I really am to her, as much as it pains me to hide it. She will be back though. I have absolute faith in that." She ignored Mr. Korsan's look.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Check out my Myka/Helena video on youtube. :)

be/v20-KjcPnCk

PS. I'm too lazy today to check my grammar and stuff. Sorry. I hope I did alright.

And I kind of cried writing this. Lol. It broke my heart to see them like that.


End file.
